finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocolina
Chocolina , also known as Choco-boco-lina, is a merchant from Final Fantasy XIII-2. She appears throughout the different time periods. The fragment "Chocochick Down" and the downloadable content episode, "Heads or Tails", reveal her true identity. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Seiko Ueda, while her English voice is provided by Julie Nathanson. Chocolina is set to appear in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII as she is briefly seen on an official trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajSAdgXU1ts Datalog Chocolina Chocolina is a time-traveling merchant who can be found all over the world. There are reports of this mysterious trader appearing in almost every age in history. Some rumors say that she is a certain creature that took on human form... Aside from offering an assortment of wares, Chocolina is also an expert craftsperson, able to synthesize special weapons and items from raw materials. She will, however, always insist on collecting a fee. Chocolina derives great joy from offering her services to needy time travelers, and seems to know much about Serah and Noel. Chocolina's Shop Chocolina is a mysterious traveling merchant who appears all along the timeline. She offers a variety of items to aid travelers. With the right components and a crafter's fee, Chocolina can even create special weapons and equipment. When browsing the shop menu for items, be sure you have the required components as well as a sufficient amount of gil! Appearance and Personality Chocolina has blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. As her name suggests, she wears chocobo-themed clothing. She wears orange-and-purple bra and breeches which has a ten-feather large red with yellow finishes tail on the back. She wears red wings with red-and-yellow feathers which in theory replaces her hands. Her arms also sport small metallic wings. Chocolina also wears a red hat shaped after a chocobo with Xs for eyes and three red-and-yellow feathers protruding from it. A chocobo chick is also present in the hat. She has blue earrings, a stylish chain with blue gems supporting her bram and a necklace with a blue gem and three red-and-yellow feathers. Completing her look are brown thigh-high stockings and oversized shoots taking appearance of chocobo paws. Chocolina is a bright, happy and energetic woman with sense of humor. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Chocolina is revealed to be the Chocobo Chick that Sazh Katzroy bought for his son Dajh that accompanied Sazh throughout ''Final Fantasy XIII. Eventually ending up trapped beyond time, the Chocobo Chick's wish to help others was answered by Etro, who transformed her into Chocolina as she helps Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss during their adventure, using her ability to exist in multiple timelines where she is needed. When Sazh ended up in Serendipity, Chocolina had him look for the chocobo chicks wandering around the casino. After they are gathered, Chocolina reveals herself as the future self of Sazh's Chocobo Chick before messing with his head by pretending to dissolve as a resolved paradox. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chocolina won't be a shopkeeper anymore, but will support Lightning in a currently unrevealed way.http://www.finalfantasy.net/lrff13/lightning-returns-gameplay-systems-detailed/ Creation and Development Yoshinori Kitase has stated that Chocolina was created as a waitress in Serendipity originally, but the game's director, Motomu Toriyama, liked her design and wanted to make sure that she was featured more prominently. This led to her becoming a shop clerk, and even having her own dialogue and background history. The art director of ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, Isamu Kamikokuryo, has said in an interview that the inclusion of the scantily clad vendor was nonchalant and harmless, but once she was integrated into the game, she was a stark contrast to the game's tone, and went on to say that if gamers were to find it surprising it was a job well done on the developers' part.http://uk.gamespot.com/news/final-fantasy-xiii-2-roundtable-art-and-music-6345473 Shops Chocolina sells five categories of goods: items, weapons, accessories, monster training items, and bargains, or "Special". She is also one of the only sources for purchasing Gysahl Greens, use of which allows the player to ride chocobos. The Fragment Skill Bargain Hunter reduces Chocolina's shop prices by 25%. Item Shop Weapons Accessories Monster Materials Bargain Gallery Trivia *Chocolina shares her English voice actress, Julie Nathanson, with Prishe from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *Chocolina hates flan, as mentioned in Sunleth Waterscape 300 AF. *If the player spends over 100,000 gil at Chocolina's shop, they will earn the "Choco-boco-holic" achievement/trophy. The player also gains the achievement if they spend 100,000 gil in Serendipity. *Chocolina has Mog and Carbuncle dolls in her chest. References Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Characters Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Characters fr:Chocolina